


A Series of Unfortunate Sjincidents

by CyanLyan



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Gen, Tekkit universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 00:32:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 15,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyanLyan/pseuds/CyanLyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What was meant to be an innocent get together turns into quite the opposite, with the fate of two worlds hanging in the balance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've ever done something like this. I hope you enjoy! X

Today was the day.

 

Months were spent in planning, making sure everything was perfect.

 

It was hard, cruel work. At times it almost seemed impossible to complete, but he had persevered and finally it was done.

 

He could barely contain his excitement. Soon they would all see what he was capable of.

 

The Sjindig was on.

 

 

Today was the day.

 

They had waited oh so long for this day to arrive. Countless lifetimes in planning. It had taken forever, or possibly no time at all. There was no measurement of time in this cruel place.

 

Soon it would happen, and they were ready. Ready to take it for themselves. To rip, to tear, to _kill_.

 

It was time.


	2. Party time!

Sjin stood back and admired his handiwork. The mahogany dance floor looked perfect, polished to perfection and not a crack in sight. The sun was setting on another productive day in Minecraftia. He was behind his farmhouse, setting things up for the fun night ahead. The buffet table was set up near his orchard, and was covered in his glorious produce. Cherry pies, chicken sandwiches, and everything in between. He fiddled with the jukebox, and an upbeat tune crackled into life. He hummed along, swaying in place. He would save dancing until later, when all his friends arrived.

The previous day, he had hopped in his beloved Spruce Moose and flown off to deliver the invitations to his party, dubbed the Sjindig. He travelled over the entirety of Minecraftia in a day, letting the papers whirl away into the wind. He received replies from Xephos, Martyn, Strippin, Nilesy, even Rythian and Lalna.

Everyone was coming. Everyone except... Sips.

Sjin knew he still hadn’t forgiven him for leaving the way he did. He should have left a note, or something to give him some peace of mind. But Sjin had to get away, and make something of himself. He was so caught up in what Sips wanted and the dirt factory that he just needed time to be him. To be Sjin. He missed his partner in crime immensely, but the farm gave him an escape from conflict and petty squabbles over land. Here he could feed the world, make it better than it was. He absently stroked Charlotte, her soft purring warming his heart. Here he could be useful, instead of following Sips around like a lost puppy. A puppy with a glorious moustache, but still, no better than a lemming.

A sharp bark broke into his thoughts. Jake woofed happily, jumping up at the first arrivals. Lalna strolled up the path, his green eyes staring in wonder at the massive mahogany orchard ahead of him. 'I had no idea you'd been so busy, Sjin.' He grinned widely, adjusting his goggles. Sjin smiled back, once again glad they had decided to stop their pointless warmongering. 'Well, there's plenty more to see. But first, are you hungry?' He gestured to the spread on his left. Lalna dashed off without another word, loading food onto his plate and tucking right in.

An accented cough claimed his attention. Nilesy and Lomadia stood before him, grimacing slightly at Lalna's atrocious table manners. 'He certainly puts it away doesn't he?' Nilesy commented as Lalna belched loudly. Lomadia sniffed disdainfully. 'I bet I could do better.' She strode up to the scientist, hands on hips. He held out a tankard of mead sheepishly, which she swiped and downed in one. 'Bloody hell, that's gorgeous. Sjin, you made this?' 

'Yep. I made everything here. Help yourself Lom.'

'Don't mind if we do.' A deep voice heralded the arrival of Strippin and Benji. Sjin stared up at the taller man, shaking his hand in welcome. 'Hope you had a safe journey?'

'Nothing we couldn't handle. Few mobs around, but that's normal.' His green eyes lit up with mischief. 'Martyn here yet?'

'Yeah we're here!' A young blond lad bounced into the light, a hoodied boy following him, slightly out of breath. 'We would have been sooner, if Toby hadn't slowed us down.'

'Hey! It's not my fault. I can't run as fast as you!' Toby whined, fixing his fluffy brown hair. Martyn laughed heartily. 'All right! Chill out Toby. Jesus. We're here now. Let's party!' And with that, he pulled Toby and Strippin to the dance floor. The albino brother shook his head slightly in exasperation, but followed swiftly.

Sjin helped himself to a mug of mead. He took a sip. Not to toot his own horn, but the stuff was pretty tasty. A hand tapped him on the shoulder. He yelped in surprise, dropping his glass and spilling the golden brew all over the grass. Ridgedog giggled maliciously, landing beside him. 'Ridge! You mothertrucker! Don't sneak up on me like that!' Sjin wheezed, picking himself up. 'I just wanted to drop by, see what this party of yours was about. I was surprised to get your invite.' Ridge's eternal smile never wavered as Sjin glowered at him. 'What? Did you think this was some elaborate scheme to capture you or something? Don't flatter yourself Ridge.'

'Can't be too careful these days. You, Lalna and Rythian are all getting along now. Trouble has to come from somewhere.' 

'Always so morbid. Damn it Ridge, that was good stuff.' Sjin stared miserably at the puddle of drink. Ridge waved his hand over the mess, and the mead drew out of the ground and back into the mug he was holding. Ridge took a sip before Sjin could take it back. 'Mmm. Exquisite.' He winked cheekily at him. Sjin huffed in annoyance. Stupid smarmy demi-gods.

 

The night wore on. It was safe to say this was the best party anyone had been to in a long time. It got a bit tense when Rythian and Zoey appeared, due to Teep immediately going for Sjin. Luckily Ravs was on hand with whisky and the lever game to put his mind at ease. Sjin played a few games himself, and quickly bridged the gap between himself and the sharpshooting dinosaur. Kim had turned up from the neighbouring farm; his old farmhand was doing well for herself. Minty came bearing gifts of even more alcohol, and even Ravs couldn't hold it. Panda had taken straight to the dance floor, his amazing skills sweeping the competition under the carpet. Honeydew and Ravs were having a 'serious' drinking contest; between them they had downed a keg and a half of his delicious mead. Sjin could quite honestly say it was the best night of his life.

Just one person was missing.

His mind kept going back to it. The Sjindig would distract him for a while, but never for long. Sips had always found a way of making his presence known, even when he wasn't present. That was Sips' favourite song. Sips loved that joke. Sips could dance better than that. Sips this, Sips that. God, it was enough to drive an architect mad. He needed some fresher air. He retreated to the animal kennels, where Jake and Charlotte were sleeping. The soft rise and fall of their flanks calmed his thoughts. He took a deep breath. Who needs Sips anyway? He was doing fine on his own. He didn't need his approval, or his blessing. 'I don't care.' He muttered to himself.

But he did. No matter what he tried, or said. He did. He would always need Sips.

And Sips would always need him.


	3. Not-so-surprise Guest

It hadn't been easy. For starters he had no idea where the god-damn venue was. Plus there was a crap tonne of mobs to get through, _and_ he was late. Not even fashionably late, oh no. He was just like that guy in that one movie, you know the one. The one where Superman rescues Doris Day from a motherfucking mother of an octopus, and it turns out Doris was the bad guy all along (spoiler alert). Nobody wants to be that guy. And that's what Sips was. That fucking guy.

 

When the guys from Honeydink showed up at his doorstep with a fancy piece of paper he'd thought he'd won something. Turns out it was some invite to some Sjindig (Jesus Christ the puns). He tossed the thing away without a glance and went on sorting dirt. They tried to talk him into it, but there was no way in hell he was gonna go crawling out to Sjin. Sips still had his pride if nothing else. And his pride would not let him admit how much he had lost.

 

He lost a lot of things the day Sjin left. He lost his sense of humour, his happiness. His control, his anchor. His partner in crime, his best friend. To name a few. It was incredible how little sleep someone could have and still continue to function to a certain degree. When he eventually slept, his dreams were filled with sorrow. He kept seeing him leave over and over, in a different way each time. No matter what the circumstance, Sjin would inevitably leave him all alone.

 

He always woke in a cold sweat and tears streaming from his old grey eyes. He would grasp at the left side of their bed, searching for the comfort Sjin always gave him. It was always empty. His nightmares were his reality.

 

The past few months had been painful at best, and god-damn unbearable at worst. Never a moment went by when Sjin wasn't always present in some way. He couldn't wear his spacesuit any more. He found it difficult to open his 'mahogany' doors. Sjin was a ghost. He was everywhere and nowhere. He was in the buildings he'd made, the clothes he wore. Even in the lumberjack he'd left behind.

 

Sips was a puzzle to many people, but Sjin had taken the pieces and scattered them all over his soul.

 

 

It was one particular night, that Sips decided to kick his pride in the balls. He'd tried to sleep, tossing and turning, the questions burning in his mind.

 

Why? Was he unhappy? Did he hate Sips? Would he come back? His thoughts spiralled out of control.

 

_You drove him away._ A cruel voice whispered in his ear. _It's your fault he left. He's never coming back. He left you all alone._

 

He sat up in bed, accepting the truth. Again the tears flowed. He'd cried a lot more since Sjin left. He visibly shook, muffling his weeping with his hands. Sjin didn't care about him. Probably never did. Otherwise he would have stayed. He stumbled out of bed, heading to the bathroom to wash his face. He needed a clear head. He needed to forget about Sjin. Move on.

 

His bare foot brushed against a piece of paper. Intrigued, he picked it up. It was the invitation to that stupid party. Sips stared at it long and hard. A more powerful voice drowned out the cold one.

 

_**What are you waiting for you bastard?!** _

 

He suddenly burst into action. He threw on his best shirt and pants, not bothering to shower or comb his hair. He was already super late, he didn't have time for that shit. He put on his shiniest shoes so he could dazzle some mothertruckers. He grabbed his sapphire sword, and sprinted out into the night. Screw his pride, he wanted to have some fun. Lord knows he needed some.

 

This was how he got to this position. He tore his way through probably billions of mobs, and was standing on the edge of a farm. Due to the fantastic architecture of the place, this had to be Sjin's farm. He had definitely been busy, the bastard. He rested for a moment, swearing between breaths. Trust Sjin to build out somewhere so far away. The dumb baby.

 

Sips crept closer. Some kind of aircraft carrier with only one plane was coming up on his right. Ahead of him was a house shrouded in darkness. A path curved round to the left, so he decided to follow that. Realising how late he was, he picked up the pace, practically sprinting round the corner. He expected to run up to the party, have a quick beer and a long talk with Sjin.

 

What he didn't except was to crash straight into him.

 

They toppled over, Sjin trapped beneath him. The air whooshed out of his stomach, making a surprised noise as he stared up at the man he never expected to see. Sips stared back, seeing the shock in his bright blue eyes. Here he was. The traitor, the deserter. The... Sjin.

 

'S-Sips?' Sjin's voice was high with disbelief, it made Sips nervous. He didn't seem pleased to see him at all. 'Hey Sjin.' He replied cautiously. 'H-how are you doing?'

 

'Oh, I’m OK. Bit tired but...'  He paused. 'Wait, what are you doing here?'

 

'I’m here for the party.' He replied nonchalantly. 'You invited me, remember? God, Sjin.'

 

'But I thought...' Sjin trailed off, his eyes distant. Sips stood, pulling him up carefully. 'You thought?'  Fuck. This wasn't going well at all. Sips was a closed up bastard at the best of times, but Sjin... Sjin was rarely this quiet. 'I thought you hated me.' Sjin's breath ghosted on his face, they were standing so close. Sips waited a moment, watching him. Slowly, he put his arms round the taller man. 'If I’m honest Sjin, for a while I did hate you.' He took a deep breath. 'I hated you for leaving without telling me. I hated you for taking so much away-'

 

'I didn't take anything Sips. Just some tools and building materials.' Sjin interrupted in a small voice.

 

'Sjin, I’m pouring my god-damn heart out here. The least you could do is listen. I mean, jeez.'

 

'Sorry Sips.' He smirked cheekily. That son of a bitch.

 

'Sjin, when you left, you took a lot of stuff with you. Not just the tools and shit, but some of me too.' Sjin's eyes widened, but Sips kept going. This was his only chance to say this. 'I’m not gonna lie Sjin. When you left, you broke me. I haven't been myself these past months. More of an empty shell, you know? And now I’m here and I’m looking at you and... I feel whole.' He knew he was babbling. He'd blown it. He'd better leave before Sjin-

 

A pair of soft lips pressed against his chapped ones. Sips became a statue. _Did he just..?_ Sjin was looking at him now, waiting expectantly. Sips gazed back, a massive grin stretching across his grey features. It lit up his face like a firework. Sjin smiled, and it was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. 'I love you too, Sipsy.' He whispered, leaning in for another kiss.

 

All too soon he pulled away. 'Come on. We have a party to crash. Those jokers won't know what hit them.' Sjin grinned like a Cheshire cat, leading Sips up to the Sjindig.

And so they lived happily ever after...

 

If only it was that simple. 


	4. Seriously Surprising Guest

Sjin returned to his guests with Sips in tow. He felt a weight lift from his shoulders, and his smile shone brighter than all the stars in the sky. The others were surprised to see Sips, but welcomed him with joyful acceptance. Their strange family was complete.

Ridgedog handed him a glass of mead, raising a knowing eyebrow. 'So, did you two kiss and make up?' Sjin spluttered. That was a little too close to the truth. He nodded airily, trying to hide his blush. Ridge smiled impossibly wider. 'I won't say a word Sjin. It's none of my business who...' He trailed off, his attention claimed by something else. Sjin followed his intense gaze. 

He was staring up at the moon, concern on the edge of his features. As they watched, a strange shadow began to cover it. 'Ridge. What is it?' Sjin whispered to the demi-god. A cold, foreboding feeling nestled in his mind, and it grew larger as the shadow inked across the moon. 'I have no idea, but I’m getting a seriously bad vibe from it. I’m gonna try to fix it.' He ran a hand through his hair. Gracefully, he flew off into the darkness, leaving a very puzzled Sjin behind.

'Sjin.' A voice made him jump, and he spun round to see Xephos regarding him with suspicion. 'Where'd Ridge head off to?'

'He, uh... went to fix that.' He pointed to the moon, almost completely engulfed in shadow. Xephos narrowed his eyes. 'I’ve got a bad feeling about this. Stick close friend.' He was in full adventure mode now. He took Sjin's hand firmly in his. Quietly, he made he way through the dance floor and moved to Honeydew's side by the mead barrel. He muttered something in his ear. The dwarf stiffened, glancing upwards and nodding. Keeping one hand on his axe, he strolled over to the jukebox. As the last song ended, he swiftly removed the record. The night was silent one more.

'What was that for?' Zoey complained loudly, with many others grumbling in agreement. Xephos drew his famous diamond sword. 'Look up, guys. I think we've got a problem.' The group looked up and saw the moon, now a dark disc in the sky. Reactions ranged from shock to exasperation. 'What the fuck is it?' Strippin pushed forward to stand at the front of the crowd. 'That's what we're trying to figure out.' Xephos, ever the voice of leadership, took control. 'Rythian. Is it any kind of magic you recognise?'

'No Xephos.' The masked magician shrugged. 'There's no magic of this world that could do that.' Zoey nodded vigorously in agreement. 'Maybe it's science.'

'It's not science, trust me.' Lalna squinted up, the moon growing ever darker. 'I haven't a clue how to even begin to attempt something like that. It would require an impossible amount of power. And for what purpose?'

'I’m no mage or scientist, but I really don't like the look of that. It just feels... wrong.' Toby shuddered, moving closer to Martyn. Xephos looked down at his companion. 'Honeydew. Do you think-'

'No Xeph. It's not him. It doesn't feel the same.' The dwarf cut him off, rubbing his beard in thought. 'It feels like... the Nether, or the End. It feels... otherworldy.'

'You would be correct, dwarf.' A distorted voice crackled from above them. A beam of darkness shot down, creating a perfect circle in front of them. A familiar figure came into focus and grinned at them. 'Hello, my friends.' A colourless copy of Sjin stepped forward, a winning smile plastered on his grey face. Everything was the same. Besides colour, there was no difference between them. Except his eyes. The copy’s eyes were two black pools of night, the kind that dragged you down into their depths...   
Sips barged forward until was on the edge of the crowd. They parted easily, shocked into stupor by the impossible person before them. His eyes flickered between the two Sjins in confusion. 'How the fuck-'

'Dear Sips.' The clone's smile intensified. Sjin made to move forward, but Xephos barred the way. His eyes narrowed. 'Wait a moment.'

'You heard of me?' Sips' bravado faltered. The other Sjin took a step closer. 'Of course, Mr Underscore. I would never forget you.' His voice was so seductive. It was interesting to hear how his voice sounded to other people. It was rather pleasant, if he said so himself. 

'Well then, Sjin or whatever your name is.' Sips sneered at him. 'How the hell have you done this, and what do you want?'

'Always so forceful Sips. Though not nearly as much as your usual self.' Now Sjin liked to think he knew Sips better than most. And he knew that he was starting to get ticked off by all the secrecy. Soon he was going to snap. 'Answer the fucking question, you bastard. What do you want?' 

'What we want-' He corrected him scathingly. '-is none of your concern. You can choose to resist, or be destroyed. It makes no difference to us.' 

'Is that a threat?' Sips clenched his fists. Sjin pushed past Xephos, making his way through the silent crowd. 'So what if it is? What are you going to do about it?' The other Sjin replied smoothly. Sjin reached his side and grabbed his closed hand. He could feel the tension in his grip. Sips was about to blow. Calmly, Sjin pressed himself against his side, murmuring quietly. 'Just walk away. Please.' Sips looked at him incredulously, but his gaze softened when he met Sjin's worried eyes. 'I don't need to listen to a joker like you. Get outta town buster brown.' Sips spat in the shadows direction.

The clones' eyes narrowed. 'Strong talk. But I know otherwise.' It had lost its previously smug demeanour, and now looked... monstrous. 'I know what it did to you when he left. And let me tell you something.' He leant closer, his drowning eyes sparkling with malice. 'It was your fault.'

'...what?' Sips froze, anger seeping back into his features. The copy snickered. 'I’m a better version of him. I know what goes on in his head. And you drove him away.' He crept closer, goading him. 'You were selfish. You were ignorant. You ignored his needs and focused on your own. You're nothing but a-'

'SHUT UP!' Sips tore away from Sjin's grip and pounced. The clone dodged easily and dragged him into a choke-hold. His dead eyes found Sjin. 'If you want your boyfriend back, you'll have to come and get him.' He hissed mockingly. They disappeared in a flash of darkness. 

'No!' Sjin made to jump after them, but a powerful grip held him back. 'Are you crazy? We don't know where they've gone!' Honeydew hauled him back using every ounce of his dwarven strength. 'I don't care!' Sjin struggled vainly against his captor. 'I have to help him. I need him! I love... him.' He broke down, the tears spilling over. Honeydew let go in shock, leaving him alone. Just minutes ago he was blissfully happy. How could this happen? It wasn't fair. Just when everything had worked itself out.

A familiar hand rested on his shoulder. He looked up cautiously. Xephos' tired eyes stared back. 'He means a lot to you doesn't he?'

'Xephos. I know it's not exactly-'  
'I’m not judging Sjin. I’m asking. You're willing to go into quite possibly the most unpredictable place we've never known, without any forethought or plan, to save him?'

'Yes.' Sjin's eyes blazed with emotion. Xephos nodded to himself decisively. He addressed his family. 'We're going after him. Grab some food and a weapon. Some armour if you can find it. No experimental equipment. Lalna, I’m looking at you.' Said scientist grumbled. Xephos smirked before continuing. 'This is gonna be difficult guys. We have no idea where this portal goes to, and I’m a bit rusty in the adventuring department. But we're doing this for Sips. So, lets do it.' Speech over, the crowd dispersed into the darkness.

Nilesy gave him a comforting hug, before heading out to his storage barn to raid his chests. Rythian teleported back armed to the teeth with weapons and magic armour. He handed him a curved dagger with a flourish, then disappeared in a burst of purple particles. Due to their combined efforts, within minutes, everyone was ready. They lined up together, some determined, some nervous. Either way, it was time. Honeydew took a deep breath. 'Okay. So we have no plan. Just go through, and be ready. That's all we can really do.'

'For Sips.' Sjin raised the dagger, his hand shaking slightly. Surprisingly, Teep reached out and grasped his other hand gently with his claws, rumbling sympathetically. Zoey then grabbed his, grinning excitedly. This gesture continued down the line until they were all connected. 

Hand in hand they stood, with two old heroes leading the way. They stepped into the darkness together, and were lost to the world of Minecraftia.


	5. Shit hitting the Proverbial Fan

Sjin gazed around him, dagger in one hand, hoe in the other. This world felt wrong. Everything was grey, devoid of colour and life. The grass beneath their feet was brittle and dead. The trees frozen and leafless. There was no wind, no sun. No clouds in the sky, no birds chirping. No cows or pigs grazing. Just crushing silence.

Martyn staggered past him, with Toby close behind. 'The trees...' He muttered, his brow furrowed in pain. Of course, he was the King of the Saplings. He could feel all the trees in this world, dead from the moment they were born. 'Dear god. I can hear them screaming...' He curled into a ball, hands scrunched roughly into his hair. Lomadia gave him a sympathetic pat on the back. 'You have to ignore it, Martyn. Remember why we're here.'

'...Okay.' He closed his eyes in concentration. When he opened them, determination shone through. 'Let's go.' The group moved off in a defensive formation. Sjin was at the front with Lalna, Xephos and Rythian. Their back was covered by Honeydew, Lomadia, Panda, Minty and Zoey. Teep, Nilesy, Toby, Martyn, Kim, Strippin, Ravs and Benji were in the middle, ready to act at a moments notice.

They made their way through a huge valley, just as quiet as the rest of the landscape. Sjin rounded the corner first, and gasped. In front of them was a perfect replica of Lalna's castle, in all its glory. 'How the heck did that get here?' Sjin whispered. Rythian glanced at Lalna suspiciously. 'I didn't do it! Maybe there's another me here too.' The scientist defended himself. By this point, the entire patrol had seen the massive structure. 'Keep quiet. We don't know what to expect.' Xephos mumbled, edging forward again.

As they reached halfway between the valley and the castle, a figure stepped out from behind a rock. He pushed his goggles up from his cold grey face, and his black eyes twinkled with anticipation. 'Ah, I was wondering when you would get here.' The shadow Lalna smiled, showing his perfect teeth. 'Welcome to our world, my counterpart family.' He bowed low. 'Do you like it? Not as much colour as yours, but still. A tough, cruel life raises survivors, and that is what we are.' He jumped gracefully onto the rock behind him. 'We are strong. Stronger and smarter than any who came before us. Can you say the same?' He performed a front flip, landing easily on the ground. 'I bet your Lalna can't do that. That's who I am. A stronger and smarter Lalna. Better in every way. I had to give up a part of me to get this far, but I’d say it was worth it.' The clone paused. 'It's strange. I find myself drawn to my other half. To see what I could have been, compared to what I am now.' His empty gaze lingered on Lalna, who shuffled uncomfortably. 'Yes. It would be most delightful. Alas, Sjin is adamant that you must be destroyed for our dream to live.'

'He's trying to stall us.' Lalna murmured, watching his copy in fascination. Xephos nodded. 'Come on.' He moved forwards purposefully. The other Lalna sighed. 'So eager aren't you? I find I talk far too much these days. I guess if you're that curious, we'll move on to the main event.' He pulled a remote from his back pocket. He pressed a button. 

In the distance, the roof of the tallest tower of the castle opened, and a small object began flying towards them. As it got closer, it became a person. He landed beside the other Lalna, his eternal smile now an expressionless line. His black eyes were cold, and they seemed to beg for death with each passing moment. It was Ridgedog, but luckily it wasn't theirs. He had some sort of robotic helmet welded to his skull, which Sjin assumed controlled him, since the Ridge he knew would never willingly take orders from anyone.

'Oh my gosh, what did you do to him?' Zoey blurted out, her face turning green. The other Lalna grinned cruelly. 'I just modified him a bit. He wouldn't take orders from us, so I found a way to make him. At the same time, I discovered that demi-gods can live through unimaginable pain. This one here quite literally screamed for hours before I gave him peace.' 

'You're a monster.' Lalna faced his twin, his face contorted with fury and disgust. 'This isn't what science is meant for!' 

'Who are you to judge me? Look what I can do! I can bend a sentient being to my every whim! What can you do? Build a spaceship that can't even fly straight.' He replied scathingly. 'Anyway. I’m through playing with you. See what real science can do when it's in the hands of someone who knows what to do with it!' The mad scientist pressed a button. Ridge opened his mouth and screamed brokenly. Black, dripping tentacles poured forth, speeding straight towards them. 

'RUN!' Xephos cried, swinging his sword desperately. Sjin was rooted to the ground with terror. The mass of tentacles enveloped them before they had a chance to move. Time seemed to slow down. He watched as his friends tried desperately to free themselves. Strippin hacked away at the wriggling appendage with his trusty crowbar. Nilesy threw his portable pool over it, hoping to do some damage. Rythian cast spell after spell, trying to break away. None were successful.

A gap appeared through the dark haze. He could see people approaching to watch the spectacle. Carbon copies of his family, all with the same colourless skin. Their silent eyes glowed with victory, as their struggles weakened. One stood apart from the others, holding someone at bay. He had grey skin like the others, but the light in his eyes shone through. Sips struggled furiously against his captor, trying to reach them. He yelled something, but Sjin couldn't hear it. The hole closed, leaving him in slimy darkness once more.

Lalna swam into view, grappling fiercely with his tentacle. He swung his sword again and again, but it just reformed instantly after every slice. In a drastic action, he whipped out his mining laser and shot. The tentacle exploded, showering him in goo. Lalna paused for a moment, processing what he had just done. In a split second, he aimed at Sjin and shot. He fell to the ground, free of his slippery prison. 'Sjin, run.' Lalna pulled him up and shoved him away. 'But-'

'Head into the valley, get down into a cave and stay there. I’ll distract them.'

'But Lalna-'

'Sjin!' He shrieked at him. 'There's no time! Stop dithering and fucking run!' Sjin rushed back and gave his friend a quick hug. Lalna grinned at him, before turning the laser up full blast. Sjin sprinted away, not looking back as he heard the explosions behind him. He didn't stop, forcing his arching legs to move further and further away from the carnage.

He quickly found what he was looking for. He crawled through a small gap in the rock, falling into a bigger cavern. He tumbled down roughly, slamming his head into the floor. He tried to stagger onwards but his legs gave out beneath him, and he fell into sharp blackness.

Above him, the scientist raged on. He fought to the end, showing what could be done with science when he knew how to use it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A word if you please, dear audience. If you are reading this then you have not been scared off by my terrible writing style. Please let it be known that I greatly appreciate your reading of this work. It is by far the most difficult thing I've ever decided to try. I am an avid reader of this fandom, and I am aware of the high standards associated with it. Please give me feedback on how to improve this narrative, and thank you once again for your time. x
> 
> And I'm sorry for sounding like such a twat. I just love to use big words. x
> 
> Mucho feels,
> 
> Miss Lyan. xxx


	6. Time to Regroup

'Is he okay?'

'I have no idea Toby. He's breathing, so I guess he's alive.'

'Should we move him Rythian? It looks pretty uncomfortable there.'

'Um, no Benji. We might damage him more, and we don't want that do we?'

'I guess not. I’ll go with Teep and do another sweep of the area.'

'Be careful friend. They're still searching for us.'

'I know Xephos. I promise to be careful.'

'Take Kim with you. She's a bit shaken up.' Footsteps echoed through his pounding head. He heard someone murmur gruffly, then two sets of feet paced away into silence. Someone sniffed. 'Toby, it'll be okay.'

'Will it? How many of us are there left? All the others are dead!'

'We don't know that. They could still be alive.'

'Don't lie Xephos. You think it too.'

'Toby. That's enough.' An accented voice joined the argument. 'We're all worried about our friends. You especially about Martyn. Rythian and Teep about Zoey and Ravs. Benji about his brother. Sjin about his... Sips. Xephos about Lomadia. And I’m worried about her and Panda and everyone else. We have to hope that they're okay. They have to be...' There was a pause. A small sob worked its way out of someone's mouth. Sjin chose this moment to open his eyes. 

The cavern was lit up with a single torch, the shadows of the figures scattered around dancing in the flickering light. He was lying on his side, looking up at the relieved face of Rythian. 'Thank god. I thought we'd lost you.' His purple eyes lit up, and his mask creased slightly with his smile. He helped Sjin sit up slowly, getting him comfy against the smooth stone. 'Easy now, you hit your head quite hard Sjin.'

'Thanks Ryth.' He glanced around, trying to get his bearings. Nilesy sat across from him, rubbing at his eyes. 'Hey Sjin.' His voice cracked. 'Good to see you up. Thought you were...' He covered his face, trying to muffle his crying. Toby ran across his field of vision, and hugged the scot tightly. 'Sorry. I’m just scared. Martyn always said he'd look after me.' Nilesy squeezed him back, putting his glasses back on. 'Well, we'll take care of you now. At least until we get the others back.'

'Here, here.' Xephos' voice carried from the other side of the room. Sjin turned to face him. For the first time in his life, he looked breakable. Like a single gust of wind would blow him away. Somehow he seemed even more tired. 'You okay Xephos? You look like shit.'

'Likewise.' Xephos laughed at him. Wincing slightly, he lowered himself next to him. 'How are you feeling, friend?'

'I’m fine, all things considered. How many of us-'

'Not a lot.' Rythian cut in gruffly. 'There's me, Xephos, Nilesy, Toby, Teep, Kim, Benji, and you. The rest are either captured or dead.' His eyes betrayed his fears, and he stormed away into the shadows. Xephos sighed. 'We're in some deep shit.'

'It could be worse. We could all be captured. Lalna gave us a chance to regroup, however slim.'

'Ah, Lalna.' Pain crept into Xephos' expression. 'Please tell me he's not...' Sjin trailed off, fearing the worst. 'No, but you saw how much interest the other one had in him. I'm scared of what he's doing to him right now.' Sjin said nothing, his thoughts in the same place. Who knew what their friends were experiencing right now. If they were still alive...

'It's all clear out there.' The return of Teep, Benji and Kim pushed the unwelcome thoughts away. The rail-bro threw himself beside Sjin. 'They've stopped looking. We can rescue the others now, right?' He looked hopeful. Xephos took a deep breath. 'Benji, we don't know if they're still... with us.' He chose his words carefully. 'And if they are, we have no idea what we're up against. We have to lie low, get info, and make a plan.'

'I know they're alive. If they were dead, those freaks would have come out here to gloat about it. And they know that we're around to listen.' Benji retorted confidently. 'But they haven't. So.' He folded his arms. Teep rumbled in agreement, tightening the string on his beloved bow. Xephos stood shakily. 'You could be right Benji. But what if they're waiting for us? Using our friends as bait so they can kill us all together? We need to be careful. We need to-'

'Xephos.' Rythian melted in from the shadows, coming to a stop in front of the group. 'I have the utmost respect for you. The incredible things you have done for Minecraftia will never be taken for granted.' He ran a hand through his hair awkwardly. 'But we haven't got time to sit around and plan. Our friends are in trouble and we have to help. First Sips. Now Ravs, Zoey, Lomadia.' Xephos flinched at the last name, unconsciously shuffling closer to Sjin. 'We have to act before it's too late.' 

'I agree.' Kim spoke for the first time, radiating quiet authority. 'While Sjin was out of action I made a plan, seeing as the rest of you were sitting around moping.' She glared pointedly at Toby. 'Rythian teleports us in. We split up, some freeing the others, some finding out how and why they did this. Get in, get out. Simple.' 

'Brilliant Kim!' Sjin hugged her tightly, making her blush. 'Well someone had to do it.' She mumbled in her strange accent. Xephos shook her hand. 'So who's in which group? And where should Rythian teleport us to?' Kim fiddled with her plait, thinking. 'I’d say... Rythian in the rescue group with Benji, myself and Toby. You, Sjin, Nilesy and Teep can do the snooping around.' She paced a little, causing Toby and Nilesy to scramble out of her way. 'I’ve never been inside Lalna's castle, so I don't know the best place to start.'

'I would suggest the cellar.' Sjin offered his opinion. 'It's dark and dank in there, plus it's defensive if it comes to that.'

'Perfect Sjin.' Xephos praised him warmly. 'Grab your stuff, and let's get going. No time to waste.' The others minus Teep and Sjin rushed off into the depths of the cave. The dinosaur glanced across at him, a somewhat reassuring smile growing at his jaw. Sjin was grateful he was so forgiving. He held out his claws in a fist, waiting for a response. Sjin knew better than to leave him hanging. Teep rumbled in amusement, grinning and showing his terrifying teeth. He assumed he was forgiven for the kidnap. Now they were brothers in arms, ready to take on their mutual enemy.

The others came back, provisioned and armed. Rythian held out his hand. 'Hold on tight.' Sjin took it and squeezed. His eyes softened for a moment, then blinked his thanks. They all grabbed on, and disappeared in a burst of purple particles.

When your family is threatened, you must answer the call. Even if it means walking straight into the lion's den.


	7. Memories of the Times Before

Sips awoke in complete darkness. It was slightly disconcerting to say the least, and goddamn annoying to say the most. He couldn't even see his own hand in front him. He was alone, but he knew his friends were somewhere in this place. He had been forced to watch as the people he cared about were captured in a somewhat terrifying fashion. He remembered Sjin, how his heart crashed seeing him get swallowed up by those weird tentacles. These guys claimed to be superior to them, and yet they could hurt each other quite easily. The Lalna he knew would never hurt anyone, not even for science.

  
A soft knock on the door of his cell dragged him out of his thoughts. That familiar silhouette appeared in the doorway, bringing a meagre plate of food. 'My dear Sips.' That silky voice was so alluring, it tugged at his heart strings. He refused to look at him, staring down at his chained hands and feet. A slender hand forced his face up to stare into his empty eyes. Sjin stared back at him, his features so beautiful yet cruel. Sips kept his face expressionless, refusing to give him satisfaction. 'Your friends have been asking about you. I told them I was taking care of you.' Other Sjin purred, stroking his jawline. 'They didn't seem to like that.' Sips trembled, trying to fight his body's reactions. It's not Sjin. It's not Sjin. He chanted over and over in his head. The clone's smile widened, and he brought his face closer.

  
'I never understood, you know.' He whispered softly, his sweet breath washing over Sips' face. Sips held back a shudder, and stared stonily back at him. Sjin smirked. 'Why did you do it?'

  
'I have no idea what you're talking about.' Sips hissed, jerking his head away. Sjin chuckled in his way, reclaiming his attention. 'You can hide the truth from them, but you'll never hide it from us.'

  
'Shut up.' Sips spat on him. The copy flinched, wiping it away. For the first time, it showed sadness. 'How could you leave us Sips?' Black tears brimmed in his eyes. 'How could you leave me? I loved you.'

  
Sips faltered in his resolve. His stupid brain was bringing up those memories, and he tried to shove them back down. The times before, when everything was good. Before all the pain, the cruelty, caused by the people he called family. A grey skinned family, with many talents and stories. Before they changed...

  
'Sips...Why?' Sjin stared at him, burning him with his eyes. Sips tried to meet his gaze evenly. Their blackness dragged him down into numbness, the depths unfathomable. They were so close to each other, their noses touched. Again Sips was reminded of the time before, the time he had locked away in his heart. When Sjin's eyes were the brightest blue, and full of life. Now they were lifeless, and dark. Just like his heart. The clone closed the gap and kissed him. Sips' lips remained still, refusing to cooperate with his desperate kiss.

  
Sjin gave up, moving away. He sniffed, wiping his eyes. Sips just glared daggers, folding his arms. 'Finished?' He snarled contemptuously. The copy's eyes hardened, and he lunged forward and slapped him across the face. He whirled around and stormed out, slamming the door behind him. Sips was left alone in the dark.

  
He rubbed his cheek. Damn, that joker had a wicked backhand. He was in serious shit, no doubt about it. There was no exit from this place, not without help. Luckily some of the guys had escaped, so hopefully they could break him out. He chuckled. He doubted he'd be much use in that situation. He was such a goddamn pessimist sometimes. Like now, he was pretty sure he'd be imprisoned here for the rest of his life. And he planned on keeping it short. If they thought they were going to break him in they had another thing coming buster. He'd never surrender. Ever.  
He thought of how it used to be. His old home so different to what it was. This world wasn't always grey and silent. He remembered the luscious forests, the beautiful ocean, the glistening snow. The colours, so exotic and vibrant. The wildlife, so cheerful and varied. It was a perfect copy of the one he now called home, maybe even better.

  
Before it happened, life was perfect. He had wonderful friends, a flourishing business, and the most beautiful boyfriend anyone could ask for. It constantly surprised him why Sjin chose him over everyone else. Even now, he couldn't fathom it. But it didn't matter. Because it all changed in an instant. Those memories are long dead, and no amount of diggy diggy hole could bring them back.

  
It was Lalna who found it first. His constant experimenting and exploration drove him to a place called The Beginning. It wasn't dissimilar to The End in many ways, but it contained far more powerful entities. He fought off waves of monsters, collecting and harvesting all he could find. After fighting off a huge white dragon, a pool of colourless liquid appeared in front of him. He bucketed some, and brought it back for testing.

  
It was useless. He couldn't craft with it, it didn't flow, and he couldn't power his machines with it. He abandoned the strange liquid. For the longest time it sat in his sorting system, waiting. By chance, he found it again, many months after his expedition. He made a snap decision, and downed the bucket in one. Because why not? It couldn't be used for anything else.

  
It gave him so many things. Speed, strength, intelligence, immortality. He called it the Essence of the Gods, it was so brilliant. To celebrate, he invited his friends over for a party. They all came, curious about the fantastic change in Lalna. What had he done to make himself so incredible? Only Sips stayed behind. With hindsight, he thanked the lord that he was too ill to attend. When Sjin came home at a ridiculous hour, Sips no longer recognised his lover. His skin was still grey, but his eyes were dead and black. He smiled, and showed feral fangs instead of his perfect grin. His voice was distorted; no longer as smooth and soft as it was. Who was this, and what had they done with his Sjin? Of course he had returned bearing gifts. A bucket of the Essence of the Gods, just for Sips. Seeing the change in Sjin, Sips flat out refused to drink it. He got angry, and tried to force him. They fought furiously, Sips making a break for it after throwing and locking Sjin in the basement.

  
He ran, leaving the heartbroken screams of Sjin far behind. He never looked back. Whoever that was, it wasn't his Sjin. His Sjin never fought, never got angry, never roared like some kind of fucking animal. His Sjin was gone.

  
Ridge found him by the ocean, crafting a boat. Ridge wasn't affected by the Essence, since he was a natural demigod. Sips demanded that he fix this, change everyone back. Ridge said that he couldn't. They had given up the most important part of themselves; their humanity. It was too late to save them now. They were lost. So Ridge came to save Sips. He used every iota of his power to send Sips across the dimensions to find a new home. And he succeeded at cost of himself. He was too weak to defend himself when they came for him.

  
Sips blocked his previous life from his mind, and focused on his new one. He rebuilt his dirt empire, found his friends again, and most importantly, found Sjin again. But it took much longer for him to fall in love with him. And just when everything was perfect, his past had to return and fuck it up. And now, he was in a cell in Other Lalna's castle, waiting for the pain to start. His only silver lining was the fact that Sjin and some of the others had got away. They would come for them, he knew it.

  
Again the door opened. He glared up at the figure, as it regarded him. Other Xephos stared down at him in boredom, his famous diamond sword strapped across his back. 'Sjin has given Lalna permission to play with you, in case you're interested.' His voice dripped with apathy. 'You should just accept your fate, friend. You're home with your family again.'

  
'I already have one. Shut the fuck up.' Sips retorted hotly. Xephos' expression didn't change. He unclipped the chain from the wall and pulled Sips over to him by his neck. 'Your so-called family will be dead in a few days. And we'll have a new home to ravage and destroy.' He sneered. 'So I suggest you pick your sides wisely.' He hauled him away through the labyrinth that was Lalna's castle.

Even in the most dire of situations, you must remain true to yourself. And Sips wasn't ready to give up just yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the bloody massive time gap between chapters. University is a serious life decision, and now I'm here and settled in, I can drag my muse out from under the carpet. For those who are interested, I'm doing an honours degree in Games Technology. Hope you like this, and thank you for being so patient!
> 
> Many loves,
> 
> Miss Lyan. xxxx


	8. Metal and Monsters

Sjin blinked the purple particles out of his eyes. They were in the beer cellar, the barrels dusty from long term abandonment. 'Okay. Let's go. Good luck everyone.' Xephos whispered, gripping their hands one last time. They split off into their respective groups. The rescue party headed down, slowly fading into the darkness. Xephos drew his sword. 'Follow me, and keep quiet.'

For the longest time, they encountered no-one. Xephos led the way, followed by Sjin and Nilesy, with Teep bringing up the rear. They saw all sorts of technology, most of which even Xephos had never seen before. The castle was eerily empty, yet they knew their doppelgangers were around here somewhere. The thought made Sjin shiver with unease. He missed Sips immensely. They had only just got together. It wasn't fair that their time could be ended before it even began. He had to stay positive, for both their sakes. After this was over, they would have their entire lives to love each other.

Xephos paused, glancing around the corner. They were high up in the sorting area, it was a dizzying drop below. 'Okay. Let's-'

'Intruders!' A grey Lomadia appeared from behind, brandishing a curved blade. Without hesitation, Teep notched an arrow to his bow and shot her in the chest. She gasped in pain, clutching the arrow. Xephos cried out and ran to her side. He caught her as she fell, keeping her supported. Nilesy took a tentative step forward. 'Xephos. It's not her. She's the bad one.'

'I know. I just...' He looked down at her. Even if it wasn't her, it still had her face. Sjin didn't want to think about having to hurt the other Sips, even if it wasn't really his Sips. Just seeing him in pain was enough to hurt himself too. Xephos stroked her hair tenderly, his eyes watering slightly. The shadow closed her eyes, her last breath leaving her body. 'At least we know they can be killed. They're not as special as they think.' Xephos stood, wiping his eyes. He stormed off down the corridor, not looking back. 'Good shot Teep.' Sjin murmured to the dinosaur before following. Teep rumbled in thanks, reloading.

They paused at the next door, which was suspiciously locked. Xephos peeked in through a grate at the top, and blanched. 'What is it?' Nilesy hissed, glancing back. 'It's uh... Teep.' Said dinosaur growled in shock, elbowing Xephos out the way to see for himself. A loud roar forced its way out of the tiny gap. Teep growled back, flexing his claws. Sjin pulled Xephos out of the way as the door was ripped off its hinges.

A mechanised grey dinosaur prowled out, his empty black eyes settling on the prone figures of Sjin and Xephos. It took one giant step forward, and grinned terrifyingly. An arrow thudded into it shoulder, making it pause. Teep pulled himself free of the door wreckage, and loosed another arrow. It pinged off its metal chest. It chuckled mechanically, and went for him. Teep threw his bow to Sjin, and bared his claws bravely. 

He took the charge head on, slamming back into the wall. Mecha-Teep was strong, and tore savagely at Teep's scales. Teep retaliated in kind, clawing at his fleshy parts and biting sharply down on his shoulder. The cyborg screeched in pain, throwing Teep clear. This time Teep went on the attack, ripping its face open with a vicious slash. Mecha-Teep swatted him aside with a metal tail swipe, then thundering into him again. The wall behind them began to crack, such was the force of the charge. 

Sjin quickly intervened, sending an arrow into its back. Mecha-Teep howled angrily, breaking off its attack to snap at Sjin. Teep pounced, getting up on its back and goring into it. The cyborg thrashed and bucked wildly, but it couldn't shake him off. Teep covered its eyes, frenzying it even more. He jumped off suddenly, his back to the crumbling wall. They faced each other, panting heavily. Teep growled taunting, beckoning him with his claws. Mecha-Teep snarled ferociously and thundered towards him. At the last moment, Teep threw himself underneath the cyborg, letting it smash through the weakened wall. It fell out of view, its final roar cut off with a metallic crunch. Teep spat down after it, adjusting his bandanna proudly.

'Jesus Christ. On a bike.' Xephos patted him on the back. 'That was fantastic, friend. Let's hope there are no more of those lying around.' 

'Here.' Sjin handed the bow back to the victorious dinosaur. Teep rumbled his thanks, stroking it lovingly. Nilesy handed over his portable pool. 'You've earned it. Fuck me, that was awesome.' The silent hero downed it in one, chuckling gruffly. 'Right. Onwards.' Xephos brought them to order, and they continued their mission.

They came to another door. This one was password protected with a keypad. 'This must be important if it's got security.'

'Good logic Sjin. But how do we get in?'

Crunch. Teep's fist connected with the keypad. The door opened. 'Someone give that dinosaur a medal.' Xephos muttered, slipping inside. 

The room was filled with extremely complicated machinery. Loud beeps and whirring noises filled the air. Xephos prodded at a few things curiously. 'From what I can tell these things are being used to contain something. And its drawing power from it at the same time.'

'Let's find out what this thing is. It could be another metal monster.' Nilesy crept forward, sword at the ready. What they found wasn't quite what they were expecting. In fact, the thing they found hadn't even crossed their minds until now.

It was Ridge.

Now they realised how truly fucked they were.


	9. Lose yourself

Sips opened his eyes. Clear skies greeted him, not a cloud in sight. He sat up slowly, taking in his surroundings. He was in a meadow, filled to the brim with wild flowers. Purple, blue, yellow, white as far as the eye could see. The colours meshed into a watercolour painting, swirling gracefully in the gentle breeze. The sun shone, the birds sang. It was perfect.

A small chuckle reclaimed his attention. Lying beside him was his architect, a daisy tucked behind his ear. Sips gazed down at him, blissfully happy in his presence. Sjin pulled him down into the flowers, snuggling close. 'Sorry Sipsy. You're so cute when you're asleep.' His voice was a soft purr, music to Sips' ears. Sips curled himself tighter around him, breathing in his sweet scent. 'I love you Sjin.'

'I love you too.' His gorgeous blue eyes twinkled with amusement. He was so beautiful it made him want to cry. Sips pressed his lips to Sjin's, savouring this moment. Because he knew it wouldn't last. Any second now, he would...

…

…

…wake up.

Sips opened his eyes, this time for real. Hastily he wiped away the tears that coursed down his battered cheeks. He groaned in pain as the salt stung the cuts. Those bastards had really done a number on him. Other Lalna had chipped away at him, making him suffer. He didn't really want to think about it too much. If there was one thing he was proud of for the past few hours, it was his stubbornness. Despite how much it burned, he hadn't given them an inch. He didn't make a sound throughout the entire ordeal. Apparently, he fared much better than Lalna. It made Sips' blood run cold to even think about that. Even though his Lalna was too smart for his own good, he still cared for the guy in a strictly platonic way. He didn't deserve the suffering he had been put through. None of them did.

The door opening dragged Sips out of his dark mind. Xephos stormed in, grabbing his chain and hauling him away. 'Slow down you bastard. Let me breathe.' Sips struggled against this rough treatment. Other Xephos turned back to him. Black tears distorted his face, making him even more monstrous. 'None of you will be breathing by the time I’m finished.' He hissed brokenly, pulling him harder. 'Fuck you buster. When my friends find you they'll-'

'They killed her.' Xephos whispered, picking up the pace. They arrived at the torture room, as Sips dubbed it. Inside were lots of complicated machines. There was a large table in the middle, covered in dried blood. More tables lined the sides, with various sharp objects and technical implements upon them. They burst through the open doors, Xephos swiftly handing the chain over to Lalna. He broke down in the middle of the floor, screaming. 'They killed her! They killed her!' Other Sjin rushed over, trying to sooth him. 'Shh, Xephos. It'll be okay.' He rubbed his back awkwardly, at a loss. 

Sips glanced sideways at the mad scientist. He was uncharacteristically quiet, his expressionless face watching Xephos shatter in front of him. Privately he was relieved. As horrible as it was, at least these jokers could be killed. They weren't as powerful as they thought. 'Xephos.' Lalna called out to the prone figure, who looked up unseeing. 'Go and find them. Get everyone looking. When you do, bring them here. We'll make him feel your pain.' Xephos paused, a sickening smile growing on his face. Without a word, he rushed off. Sjin made to follow, but Other Lalna stopped him. 'I need you to fetch her.' The mad grin was back. 'I’ll need to prepare her.'  
Other Sjin giggled wickedly before sprinting away. Lalna turned to Sips, narrowing his eyes. 'This is just a setback-'

'Yeah. Sure.' Sips sniggered despite his position. It was impossible not to be smug in front of this huge bastard. 'Looks like you're not as good as you thought, bitch.' The scientist's face distorted in fury, and he punched Sips hard in the mouth. Stars appeared in his vision, and he slumped down, dazed. He spat out a tooth and grinned up at his captor. 'Fuck, that hurt. You've got a mean right hook.'

'Hmph.' Lalna scoffed, securing the chain to the wall. He started rummaging in chests, while Sips checked his jaw. At least it wasn't broken, but he'd have an impressive bruise to show Sjin when they rescued him. 'Do you know what I learnt from our session a little while ago?' Lalna's head popped out from the chest, his black eyes twinkling ominously. 'I learnt that it would be nearly impossible to break you. You're too stubborn.' He moved on to another chest. 'So, instead.' He made a small 'ah' sound when he found what he was looking for. 'I’m going to use you to break them.'

'Oh yeah? How are you going to do that, you bastard?' Sips humoured him mockingly. Lalna held out a bucket in front of him. 'With this.' The bucket was filled with a thick colourless liquid. Sips opened his mouth, but no sound came out. 'I always kept one spare. Just for you.' Lalna began his slow approach. Sips scrambled back, but the chain would allow him to move any further. The scientist took his time, enjoying the panic building up in Sips. 'It's easy, Sips. Just one sip will do it.' He pinned Sips down with his body, placing the bucket beside him. Sips struggled vainly against him, but his arms were pinned.

Other Lalna forced his mouth open. 'Drink up Sips.' He poured the contents of the bucket in. Sips spluttered and choked, but the liquid seemed to have a life of its own. It forced its way down his throat, into his stomach, coating everything. It tasted metallic, with a hint of slime and rotten flesh. He closed his eyes as a numb feeling washed over him. Lalna stepped off and left Sips prone on the floor.

Other Sjin came stumbling back in. 'They're gone!' He panted, flustered. Lalna smiled, unperturbed. 'Never mind. It's more fun to hunt anyway.' He gestured to Sips, motionless on the floor. 'I have a present for you, Sjin.' 

'What did you do?' Sjin approached cautiously, as Sips twitched a little. 'I brought him home.' Lalna replied simply, then left them alone. The clone sat beside Sips' body, waiting. He could hear the liquid inside him, taking over his body bit by bit. Sips' hands were clenched into desperate fists. He was fighting the essence every step of the way. But as they all knew, it was inevitable. The sounds faded into silence. Sjin's eager breathing killed the quiet, still waiting. He took one of Sips' relaxed hands, stroking it lovingly. 'Sips?' He whispered carefully, watching his face. 'You okay?'

Sips' black eyes opened, and he grinned sharply at him. 'Never better Sjin.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience. You guys are awesome! xxxx


	10. Revelations, Reuniting and Retrying

Sjin's dagger clattered to the floor. How on earth was Ridge here, and on top of that, how did they capture him? The demigod was unconscious, his eternal smile now a grimace of pain. 'Jesus Christ.' Xephos sheathed his sword, stepping closer. Ridgedog was held in place by large electrified mechanical cuffs on his legs and arms inside a gigantic metal frame. His gold trimmed coat was ripped and tattered, like he'd been in a serious scrap. Nilesy began frantically searching in nearby chests. 'I’ll find some water. Someone try to wake him up!'

'Uh...' Sjin looked back at Teep, who shrugged. He kept an arrow to his bow, keeping an eye out for trouble. 'Ridge? You okay?' Sjin asked tentatively, conscious of his voice echoing. 'I could really go for some of your mead right now Sjin.' The demigod opened his eyes, and smiled tiredly. 'And in answer to your question, I’m just peachy.'

'How did you get here Ridge? Last time I saw you, you rushed off to try and fix-'

'Can you get me out first? This isn't the best place to be having this conversation.'

'Right. Sorry.' Sjin looked to Xephos for help. He examined an important-looking console, pressing a few buttons. 'Do you know what you're doing?' Nilesy came back, carrying his now full bucket. 'Did you find water?' Sjin interrupted, leaving Xephos to concentrate. 'No, but I found this clear gloopy stuff. Maybe it's their version of water here.' 

'Maybe.' Sjin nodded absently. Xephos pressed a big red button, and Ridge fell unceremoniously to the floor with a loud groan. 'Sorry Ridge. It was just guesswork after all.' Xephos helped his friend up, supporting him with a shoulder. The normally cheerful demigod was unable to walk or use any of his godly powers. 'No problem Xephos. Give me an hour and I’ll be fine.' He grinned widely. Xephos took charge again. 'Right. We've got to get out of here.'

They headed back the way they came without encounter. To Sjin it was strange. Why weren't they looking harder? Maybe their overconfidence was their weakness. They arrived back at the cellar and nestled in amongst the barrels. 'Now we wait for Rythian.' Nilesy stated simply, admiring his pretty water. Ridge glanced over in curiosity. 'What’s that you've got Nilesy?'

'Water. Need some?' He passed the bucket over. Ridge peered into it, a frown growing. In an instant, his expression changed to fear, and he threw it further into the darkness. 'What the fuck, Ridge?! Why did you-'

'Did you drink any?!' The demigod flashed over and grasped Nilesy by his tie, lifting him off the ground. The others tried to restrain him, but he batted them away easily. Even when he was weak, Ridgedog couldn't be tamed. 'No! Put me down!' He hissed indignantly. Ridge dropped him, breathing a sigh of relief. 'Sorry, just had to be sure.'

'Sure of what?' A new voice joined them. Rythian materialised from the dark, his purple eyes deep with surprise. 'Ridge? How did you-'

'Time and place. Let's get out of here.' Ridge cut him off, taking his his hand. They all grasped on, and purple particles filled their vision. When they cleared, they were standing in the cave again. Someone cried out in greeting, and they were enveloped in arms. Everyone was overjoyed to see them. Everyone was safe. Bar one person.

Of course Sjin noticed this right away.

Xephos called for order. 'All right! Calm down!' The cave quieted down, people going to huddle up and listen. Sjin gazed around his reunited family. Teep was having an intense lever game with Ravs, while Zoey had all but welded herself between him and Rythian, who leant down and gave her a small peck on the head. Panda and Nilesy were a little way away, animately sharing their experiences. The rail brothers and Martyn and Toby were deep in conversation, Strippin nursing a cut on his shoulder, while Benji kept a brotherly arm about him. Minty and Kim were tending to Ridge's coat, while the demigod looked on with approving eyes. Sjin himself was seated next to Lalna and Xephos, who had his arms wrapped tightly around Lomadia. Honeydew was dealing with his scientist friend, who seemed extremely shaken up. Sjin placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder, and Lalna flinched heavily away before realising who it was. 

'What happened?' Sjin murmured to Honeydew, who shuffled closer. 'Those buggers in there decided to 'have some fun' with him.' He grumbled, making air quotes. Lalna trembled a little, rubbing his arms. Sjin noted the dried red stains dotted about the scientists' normally pristine lab coat. 'Here.' He pressed a healing potion into Lalna's shaking hand. 'Feel better.' 

'Thanks Sjin. I’m sorry we couldn't find Sips.' He mumbled apologetically. Lalna uncorked it and downed it in one. Already he looked better. Sjin looked away, so they wouldn't see him tear up. The only one missing was the one he cared about the most. It wasn't fair.

Ridgedog called for attention. Kim supported him as he stood, and he flashed her a grateful smile. 'So, we're all here?'

'Not all.' Lomadia spoke up. 'Sips was kept separate from us. We never saw him the whole time.' Ridge furrowed his eyebrows in concentration, trying to search for Sips with his mind. A useful perk for a nearly indestructible demi-god. 'I can't find him. Strange.' Sjin's heart jolted in fear. What if he was lost? How could Sjin go on without his Sips? Lalna took Sjin's hand and squeezed it reassuringly, noticing his facial expression. 'Ridge. I have a question.' Nilesy piped up nervously. 'What was that shit earlier? I mean, that was fucking terrifying.'

'Ah. That was necessary.' Ridge sighed worriedly. 'If you'd drunk even a single drop, I’d have to kill you.'

'Um. Why?' Nilesy paled, and Panda curled a friendly arm around him. 'Because that liquid is extremely dangerous. It consumes your soul and turns you into...' The demi-god trailed off, shaking a little. Now this was terrifying. The almighty Ridgedog, effectively the patron saint of their family, was scared. '...it turns you into a monster. It takes away everything that makes you human. Oh sure, they still have emotions, but they're hosts for the parasite now living inside them.' He cleared his throat before continuing. 'Somehow, that liquid was alive. I could feel it. If any of us were to drink it we'd be lost to it.'

'Is there no way to reverse the process? This is their world after all. They deserve a chance to live.' Xephos called out. Ridge shook his head gravely. 'As far as I’m aware, they were dead from the moment the liquid touched their lips.'

'So what do we do now?' Toby glanced around the room, seeing the grave faces of his elders. 'We find Sips.' Sjin growled determinedly. 'I’m not leaving here without him.' He'd had enough. They had done too much talking. Now was the time for action. Xephos nodded grimly, standing beside his friend. 'We'll go together.'

'You're not leaving me behind, friend.' Honeydew left Lalna's side. 'Ridge can protect the others here. You, me and Sjin will find Sips.'

'You will require a teleport.' Rythian held out his hand. Sjin nodded gratefully, tears in his eyes. 'Ridge, will you be able to protect everyone?'

'I’m offended you would ask such a question, Sjin. You can protect yourselves just fine without me.' The eternal smile returned, and he donned his repaired coat with a flourish. 'I’m sure they're already looking for us. They'll get a surprise when they do.'

'Right then. Lets do this.' Honeydew reached up and grabbed Rythian's hand. Xephos and Sjin followed suit. They exploded into purple dust, leaving the others to prepare for the fight of their lives.

The hunt was on, with all to play for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated regularly. Coursework is a massive bitch, especially when you have no idea how to program. Anyway, thank you for all the support and comments. They really help my muse. She's going through a rough patch at the moment, but I'll keep at it. Thank you again for your patience. You guys are AMAZING.
> 
> Beaucoup feels,
> 
> Miss Lyan  
> xxxxxxxx


	11. All in a Day's Work

The trio found themselves back in the cellar of Lalna's castle. Rythian left them quickly, eager to return to his Zoey. Xephos nodded to his companions, and they set off into the depths. Sjin watched the old heroes in silent fascination. Honeydew took point most of the way, his diamond axe gripped tightly in his dwarven fists. Xephos would occasionally step around him, manoeuvring with ease and familiarity to peek ahead with his superior height. Behind every movement, there was a signal. A small nod, a wave of the hand. Sometimes just a look between them. The two of them had melded into one well oiled machine. Instead of Xephos and Honeydew, they were now the heroes of Minecraftia, the dwarf of Khaz-Modan and the spaceman from another world. Everyone knew the stories, and now Sjin was experiencing it first hand.

He crept along behind them, following their stealthy example. In time, they came to a circular room filled with chests and machinery. In the middle was a steel table with dried blood stains. Around the room were other tables with torturous looking implements upon them. Sjin grimaced, guessing that this was where Lalna had been hurt. They inspected the devices strewn carelessly across the middle table. Xephos picked up a set of gloves with wolverine-like claws embedded in the fingertips. He tried them on curiously. They fit him perfectly, almost like they were made for him. When he clenched his fist, the metal blades retracted, disguising it as a rather snazzy pair of gloves. He flicked his wrist upwards, and they reappeared. 'Nice, aren't they?' A smug voice called out. Whirling around, they came face to face with the other Lalna.

'Where's Sips?!' Sjin pulled his sharpened hoe from his back, simultaneously drawing his dagger from his belt. 'Sips is with his Sjin, making up for lost time.' The mad scientist took a step forward, his empty eyes boring into Sjin's blue ones. 'His...Sjin?' He faltered, confusion evident in his tone. 'There's a lot of things Sips didn't tell you, Other Sjin.' Lalna smirked, edging closer. Sjin shook his head. 'That's a lie. Sips doesn't keep secrets from me.'

'Oh, but you're wrong.' He smiled winningly, showing his jagged teeth. 'Sips kept his biggest secret locked away for all these years, and it had to come to this for it to be known. Notice, if you will, how we all have the same grey skin as your lover.' He said scathingly, pacing slowly. 'Notice, how we seem to be lacking a Sips of our own. If he really does belong to your world, shouldn't you have one too?'

'I...' Sjin didn't want to believe this. The clone pressed on. 'The Sips you love came from here. He escaped us once, but not this time. He was never yours, Sjin. And even if he was, he certainly isn't any more.'

'I don't believe you.' Sjin's hands trembled, but he held his ground in front of the dark scientist. He threw back his head and laughed madly. 'Then ask him yourself.' With a graceful bow and pirouette, he gestured to the open door. Sips stood there, regarding his friends. Sjin gasped and tried to go to him, but Honeydew held him back. 'Look at his eyes.' They were jet black and expressionless, just like Lalna's. 'That's your Sips. Where's my Sips? Where are you keeping him?' Sjin snarled at the clone, menacing him with his dagger. 'Sjin.' Sips spoke, his Canadian drawl distorted and harsh. 'It's me. It's old Sipsy.'

'No. You're just a copy. What have you done with my Sips?' Sjin all but shrieked. Sips approached slowly, coming to a stop beside Lalna. 'Calm down you dumb baby. I’ll prove it to you.' Before Sjin could protest, Sips appeared directly within stabbing distance, grabbing him tightly. He didn't bother to harm him, he just gazed at Sjin with his dead eyes. 'Do you remember what I told you before we kissed for the first time? I told you that you made me feel whole again for the first time in a while. Now, how could the Sips of this world know that?'

'Because...' Sjin tried to deny it, but he felt the tears spill over. How could this be possible? His Sips, was lost? 'Because I am the Sips of this world.' A smirk smeared itself across his face. 'And I don't need you any more.' He stepped away, letting Sjin fall to the floor. He wept openly, staring blurredly at the empty shell of his lover. 'Sips, please.' He crawled forward pathetically. Sjin had already lost everything he cared about. He didn't need his dignity. 'Fight it. Whatever it is they've done. You're better than this.' He sobbed, clutching at straws. Sips laughed. He fucking laughed. 'Exactly. I’m better than you. Look at you. How could I love something so pathetic?'

'Sips.' Xephos pulled Sjin up, glaring at his changed friend. 'I know you're in there. Get busy fighting. Sjin needs you.'

'What the fuck guy?' Sips chortled cruelly. 'What are you on about?' In response, Xephos pointed at Sips face. A single black tear was working its way down his cheek. Sips touched it, shocked. 'How..?' Inside Sjin, hope leapt its way into his heart. His Sips was still in there somewhere. Suddenly, Sips doubled over in pain, clutching his head. Lalna jumped back, genuine fear creeping into his eyes. What was happening?

Sips looked up quickly, focusing on Sjin. His eyes weren't black any more, they were grey... 'Sjin...' He choked out, tears streaming down his face. 'I’m sorry. For the stuff. It said.' Every word ripped itself out of his throat. Sjin ran forward to comfort him, but Sips shoved him back. 'I don't. Want it. To hurt. You. I’ll keep trying. I promise. I...' He retched uncontrollably, fighting to breathe. Sjin was paralysed, watching Sips struggle furiously in front of him. When he looked up again, his eyes were two pools of darkness. 'That was unexpected. But I’ve got it under control now.' He glared at the trio in front of him. 'Time for you to die.'

'Sips. Get out of here. Go back to Sjin.' Lalna took off his goggles. 'I’ll take care of them.' Sips complied, and dashed away in the blink of an eye. 'Finally, some action.' Honeydew muttered, twirling his axe. 'I’ll take you dwarf. I need a good punching bag.' The clone hissed, removing his gloves. His hand were shaped into feral claws, and as they watched, he became more monstrous, ripping his hair out and narrowing his eyes. He fell forward onto all fours, snarling inhumanly. 'Someone wants a word with you.' 

He pointed behind him, to where another Xephos stood, sharpening his famous diamond sword. 'You killed her.' Was all he said, pointing his blade at his counterpart. Xephos drew his own sword, grimacing determinedly. 'We don't have to do this friend.'

'Yes. We do.' The clone leapt forward, slashing wildly. Xephos dodged swiftly, pushing Sjin out of the way. He blocked and parried each thrust with practised skill, his bright blue eyes alight with focus. Honeydew almost seemed to dance around the mutated scientist. Each swipe of his claws clanged noisily off the head of the dwarf's axe. Despite their super human tendencies, they couldn't match the heroes' tenacity. And that was the difference between them.

Xephos went on the attack, stabbing and swiping. But the clone was just as quick, even managing to disarm the hero. Xephos nursed a cut on his cheek, holding his hand up in surrender. 'I’m giving you one chance friend. Just stop this, and let Sips go.'

'Fuck you!' The clone drew his sword back for the killing blow. Like a lightning bolt, Xephos ducked beneath the move, and brought his fist up in a magnificent uppercut. His gloved hand connected with his jaw, and the claws slid out and ripped cleanly through his jugular. The dark hero's sword clattered to the floor, his black life blood gushing like a river. Xephos sheathed his claws, sitting beside his fallen opponent. He retrieved the sword, and placed in his hands. 'You fought well, friend. I hope you find peace someday.' Other Xephos' deep eyes flickered in confusion, then acceptance before they closed forever.  


Honeydew on the other hand, had no time for such chivalry. Lalna refused to give him any ground, constantly on the attack. The brave dwarf dodged and hurled himself out of the way of the rampaging monster, looking for an opening. In a desperate move, he ran at the wall, with the mad scientist in hot pursuit. Honeydew threw himself at the wall, pushing himself off in a back-flip and bringing the axe down hard on Lalna's head. He dropped like a stone, dead before he even hit the ground.

Breathing heavily, Honeydew wrenched the axe out. He staggered over to Xephos, who stood to meet him. They gazed at each other for a moment, then brought their hands together in a high five. 'Eiffel Tower.' Honeydew announced in an epic voice, making Xephos laugh. They held it there for a moment, before relaxing back into adventure mode. Sjin shook his head in disbelief. Despite appearances, these two really were the heroes of the hour.

Now they just had to find Sips, fix him, and get the hell out of here.

Simple enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have no idea how much fun I had writing this one. Alas my friends, I fear the end is in sight for this strange tale of epic adventureness. But all good things must come to an end. Thankfully not just yet. Plus I have another fiction in the works, and I hope you'll enjoy that one as much as you appear to enjoy this one.
> 
> Thank you again for all your loves,
> 
> Miss Lyan.  
> xxxxxxxx


	12. Is this it?

Sjin shoved past the celebrating heroes, taking an immediate left down the dark corridor. Xephos and Honeydew swiftly followed, not even out of breath from their ordeal. He could hear heavy staggering footsteps ahead, proving that Sips was fighting the parasite every step of the way. He turned a corner, hoe and dagger at the ready. Other Sjin stood before him, restraining Sips with one hand and a remote control in the other. 'What have you done?!' The shadow snarled, his silent eyes narrowing inhumanely. 

'We owned those suckers, bitch!' The dwarf yelled triumphantly, bringing up the rear. Xephos pointed his sword at the clone, growling threateningly. 'Let him go, or it's your turn.'

'Hmm. I doubt it.' Other Sjin started backing up towards the window behind him. 'Lalna was weak. He may have discovered this power, but he never embraced it the way I did.' He flashed a terrifying grin at the trio. 'He was nothing compared to what's coming for you now.'

BOOM.

A grey body smashed its' way through the glass, showering them with colourless shards. Other Ridge appeared before them, expressionless and robotic. He raised his arms in a defensive position, almost zombie-like in movement. 'Kill them. All of them.' The clone hissed venomously, throwing himself and Sips from the castle. Sjin tried to leap after them, but Ridge threw him back with ease. 'Oh shit.' Honeydew muttered, twirling his diamond axe nervously. 'Stay calm, friend.' Xephos murmured, taking a baby step forward. The demi-god flinched in his direction, but made no move to attack him. The spaceman's eyes lit up with an idea, and he whispered in his companions' ear. Sjin couldn't hear what they were saying, and his frustration was growing. The shadow was getting further away by the second! Why weren't they doing anyt-

'Sjin, go!' The heroes threw themselves at Ridge. He swiftly plucked Honeydew out of the air, and made for Xephos. The spaceman dodged nimbly away from him, leading him away from Sjin. The architect took his chance and rushed past the grappling trio, pitching himself into space without a moments hesitation.

The wind twisted through his hair, chasing away the sounds of battle above him. Sjin saw the clone dragging a resisting Sips through a grove of dead trees right in front of him. The momentum carried him forward, and he crashed into the retreating duo in a flurry of wilted leaves. They crunched into the ground loudly. Sips fell flat on his face, and was knocked out instantly. The Sjins were tangled in a heap on the floor. The impact battered the wind right out of Sjin, and he oofed loudly. Other Sjin gnashed his teeth monstrously. 'I've had enough of you and your pathetic family interfering with my plans!' Pushing the architect off of him, he kicked Sjin viciously in the stomach, making him cry out. 'You have no idea how long I have waited for this day! All I wanted was him!' Another sharp blow to the prone Sjin. He was relentless in his punishment. 'The others could ravage the new world all they wanted! I just wanted him. His arms around me-' 

Kick. 

'His lips on mine-'

Kick.

'Just him! That was it!' Black tears streamed down the monster's face, his voice deepening slowly. 'But you stole him from me! You made him forget! You made me hurt him!' Other Sjin slumped to the ground beside him. Sjin could barely move, the pain was so great. 'He was mine first. He was always mine. It's your fault he's like this. All your fault...'  
'I never made you hurt him.' Sjin croaked out, wincing in discomfort. 'That was all you.'

'Liar.' The shadow snapped at him. 'I would never hurt Sips. I never left him the way you did.'

'That was-'

Stab.

Sjin looked down at the dagger in his chest, trickling hot red blood. The monster had stolen it from his belt. Strangely, he felt no anger, no fear, not even pain. Only sadness. He had failed. His friends would die, Minecraftia would fall, and Sips...

Sips was lost to him. It was over.

He looked up at himself, watching his cold face split into an ugly smile.

The monster grinned. 'It doesn't matter. He's mine now.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again.
> 
> I can only apologize for how long this has taken. This past year has been full of ups and downs that only life can throw at you. Thankfully, stuff is kinda coming together now, and my muse has emerged from the darkness within. Fucking finally. I hope you enjoy this, I know it's nothing special, but hopefully it will be the beginning of the end for this strange story I concocted over a year ago. Thank you for all the love and support you've given me, even when I haven't been around.
> 
> Forever yours,
> 
> Miss C. Lyan.  
> xxxx


	13. Wars of the Mind

Sips was lost. He didn’t know where he was. There was only darkness in all directions, and a deep, hollow voice saying things, horrible things Sips would never say. He thrashed madly, but his limbs wouldn’t obey him, they continued to move of their own accord. He raged away in the inky black, trying to gain some semblance of control over this strange feeling. He could hear someone crying, begging him to come back. His voice laughed cruelly at the sound, and Sips fought even harder. His determination paid off, and suddenly he could see.

He immediately wished he couldn’t. There was Sjin, sobbing broken-heartedly on the floor. He’d made Sjin cry.

_He’d made Sjin fucking cry._

His voice was laughing, he couldn’t make it stop. His vision was beginning to fade to black again. A figure holding a diamond sword was glaring at Sips, comforting the tearful architect. He spoke harshly. ‘Sips. I know you’re in there. Get busy fighting. Sjin needs you.’

_In where..?_

Holy fucking shit. The bucket of essence. It’s got his body. And I’m trapped in my stupid head. An overwhelming wave of sadness and anger consumed Sips in that moment. The fucking parasite was using him to hurt Sjin. The strange feeling suddenly disappeared for a second, and Sips actually felt a tear roll down his face.

_How did I do that?_

**_WHAT DID YOU DO?!_ **

Sips felt his body, or rather, the parasite controlling him freeze in shock. That was all he needed to break through. He roared mentally, forcing through the black fog in his mind. His body grabbed his head in pain, trying to counter Sips’ attack.

Control was his, but only just.

He met Sjin’s shocked gaze, knowing he only had moments. ‘Sjin…’ Every word throttled him. He could barely breathe. The parasite was way stronger than he anticipated, and fear only made it more powerful.

**_GIVE IT BACK!_ **

‘I’m sorry. For the stuff. It said.’

**_MINE!_ **

 He could feel it clawing underneath his skin, it was quite the unpleasant feeling. Sjin ran forward, but somehow Sips was able to shove him back. Breathe. ‘I don’t. Want it. To hurt. You. I’ll keep trying. I promise. I-‘

**_IT BELONGS TO ME!_ **

It cut him off, ripping the sound from his throat. He gagged horribly, clawing at his neck. He saw hope return to Sjin’s face before he was swallowed by the fog once again.

It was everything to play for now.

 

The next few minutes were a furious blur of wrestling for Sips’ consciousness. He knew that whoever conquered his head would win this battle. His body was being dragged all over the place, but Sips hardly cared. He was going to win this, no way in hell was he losing to a dumb bucket of pretty water. Not old Sipsy.

_Get the fuck out of my body!_

**_IT’S MINE!_ **

_I said get OUT you glorified puddle!_

**_ITSMINEITSMINEITSMINEITSMINEITSMINEITSMINEITSMINE-_ **

_IT’S MINE YOU SON OF A BITCH!_

Sips raged deafeningly in his head, trying to shatter the parasites’ hold. He was slowly winning, but he had no idea how long he could keep this up for. It was exhausting on an emotional level, to keep up such a high amount of anger and hatred.

Suddenly his body fell to the floor hard, and the parasite grew weaker. Without a proper hold on his body, it didn’t have shit. Sips channelled his resolve for one final burst of energy.

_GET OUT BITCH!_

Sips opened his eyes and vomited heavily onto the ground. It was the liquid he’d drunk. It whimpered, reaching out to Sips, before collapsing into a puddle of goo. Jesus fucking Christ. He’d won. A low, distorted, rasping voice came from behind him.

‘It doesn’t matter. He’s mine now.’

Sips turned. A horrible grey skinned monster was standing over a prone figure with a dagger through his chest. Hardened blue eyes met dead black ones, and spoke with certainty. ‘He forgave me for what I did. He will never forgive you.’

‘SHUT UP!’ The monster screeched piercingly, making to press the dagger even further into him. Sips threw himself at the pair, knocking the monster away. The lumberjack grabbed Sjin’s sharpened hoe, and stood in a defensive position in front of his Sjin. Other Sjin’s eyes widened in incredulity. ‘Sips?! You-‘

‘I won.’ Sips snapped at him. ‘And now it’s your turn to get iced.’ The clone dropped to his knees, gazing up at Sips cloudily. ‘Why? I don’t, I mean-‘ His black eyes flashed wildly. ‘He _left_ you!’ He screamed desperately, his hands morphing into vicious claws. Sips sighed, chancing a glance back at Sjin. His eyes were bright with hurt, both physical and mental.

‘Yeah. He did leave. But y’know, he did it for a good reason.’ Despite his predicament, he smiled. ‘He left to feed the world, to make it better than it was. And for a long time, I was just like you, a whiny little bitch. I didn’t understand. But when I saw what he had done, I understood why.’ He exhaled sadly. ‘I was too controlling, and selfish. So Sjin decided to be selfish too, but in a good way. He fed the world, instead of feeding me, because he wanted to.’

‘But, but-‘

‘And I forgive him, because I love him, and I want him to be happy. Even if he doesn’t want me around all the time.  But you…’ Sips narrowed his eyes, and spat spitefully at the monster in front of him. ‘You wanted to destroy. And you wanted to change me. You wouldn’t accept me if I didn’t drink the monster juice. You were selfish. And in all the time I’ve been gone, nothing has changed!’ He was shouting now, and the monster cowered beneath him. ‘You still want me to be a monster! You still want to destroy! Even when there is nothing left of your world! You just move on to the next. That’s all you care about. And you know what the worst part is? You are willing to destroy my happiness, kill my friends, and murder my boyfriend, just so you can get what you want.’ He took a deep breath. ‘I can never forgive you for this. You truly are a monster. So come on bitch. Bring it. Let’s see if you can destroy me.’

‘…Fine.’ Other Sjin stood, head bowed. ‘I see how it is.’ He clenched his fists, shaking. ‘I can’t fight for you, because you were never mine.’ His breathing became heavier, his body rapidly increasing in size and muscle mass. ‘There’s nothing left, so I’ll destroy it all. Yes…

Destroy…

_Destroy…_

**_DESTROY…_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. 
> 
> I hope all of you are well. I'm a bit ill at the mo, so I have some spare time to work on this. My muse was on fire today, or maybe it was the fever..? Anyway, please enjoy this chapter. And let me know what you think of it. Feedback is always appreciated, positive or negative. It really helps.
> 
> Sincerely,
> 
> Miss Lyan.   
> xxx


	14. The Final Battle

‘Holy shit.’

Sips grasped the hoe in his hands more tightly, but he couldn’t stop his hands from shaking. He chanced a quick glance behind him. Sjin had pulled himself up against a blackened tree trunk, panting heavily from the exertion. Their eyes met, and Sips saw the fear lighting up Sjin’s eyes like electricity. How were they going to get through this? There was no fucking way…

Other Sjin let out an unearthly screech, making Sips tear his gaze away. There was no human left in his deep black eyes, nor on his person. Every inch of him was disgusting flesh, claws, teeth. He was five times bigger than Sips, and still growing. He was making fucking King Kong look like a cuddly toy. Veins stood out on his pale grey skin, tracing grotesquely the outline of rippling muscles. He no longer look even remotely like Sjin. He was truly monster.

Sips swallowed. It was time for the boss battle. And it would have to be Sips that took him down. No heroes to bail him out this time. Just the CEO of a dirt company, up against some horrific bastard. ‘All right then you big dumb baby, bring it on!’ Sips’ bravado perfectly masked the fact that inside he was shaking like a fucking leaf.

_Here goes nothing!_

The monster wound his pulsing arm back for the first blow. Sips ran forward between its legs, dodging the slow attack easily. He swiftly hacked at one of the towering pillars of flesh, but the hoe didn’t even bruise it. Sips let out a stream of curses, stubbornly battering away. The monster paused and let him do this, its’ demonic voice ringing out with laughter. It leapt, landing ten feet away on all fours. Sips could see it grinning, getting ready to charge.

He had no fucking chance, he couldn’t even scratch the bitch! With a grating roar it surged forward, claws out-stretched. Again, Sips dodged and tried to slice him.

Again, he made no mark.

_This is bullshit!_

Sips was gulping air as he dodged again. The monster couldn’t stop laughing now, coming at him relentlessly, not giving him a moment to rest. At this rate, he would be out for the count in less than ten. And he would die, and Sjin would have to watch… There was no way he could lose. The monster went on the attack again, and in a desperate ploy, Sips threw himself into the air. He held the stone hoe above his head like an axe, and brought it down with all the strength he could muster.

It shattered against the monsters’ shoulder, who plucked him out of the air like a plump grape. The claw was a vice, try as he might Sips could not wrench himself free. It giggled uncontrollably, tears streaming from its’ soulless eyes. This was it. Old Sipsy had done his damn best, but he had no weapon, and was going to be crushed in a matter of seconds. He closed his eyes, and silently apologised to Sjin.

_I’m sorry I couldn’t save us. I love you…_

 

Sjin staggered to his feet. The monster had Sips in his clutches, and was laughing hysterically. It thought it had won. But it hadn’t.

Ignoring the hot burning feeling in his chest, Sjin dashed forward. The monster was so engrossed with Sips, that he didn’t even notice his approach. Already Sjin was tired, but he had to keep going. He had to save Sips. He clambered onto the monster’s back, and scaled quickly. The monster snarled and began trying to jostle Sjin off. Sips was yelling, wrestling furiously to get free. ‘Sjin, what the fuck are you doing?! Get out of here!’

Sjin ignored him and kept climbing. The monsters’ growls became screams, and it started to buck and throw itself up to dislodge Sjin. He kept going, right up until he was on the monsters’ shoulders.

 In one swift motion, he ripped the dagger from his chest, and plunged it into the monsters’ neck

Black blood exploded from the wound, and the monster wailed highly. It dropped Sips in its attempt to stop the awful wound. Sjin kept stabbing, even while the blood previously held back by the dagger ran down his chest like a waterfall.

Everything was becoming hazy. Sips was screaming something, but Sjin couldn’t understand it. The monster was sinking slowly to the ground, its lifeblood puddling around it like an inky lake. Sjin kept stabbing, even when it stopped moving.

Sips was suddenly in his vision, tears streaming down his beautiful grey face. He snatched the dagger from Sjin’s hands and tossed it away. He lay Sjin down, trying clumsily to stop the bleeding. Sjin couldn’t understand why he was so tired, and tried to close his eyes. Strong hands grabbed his face and shook it, jolting him back. Sips’ grey eyes were scared, and he was saying something softly, so quiet that Sjin almost didn’t hear it. He fell backwards into darkness, as he realised what Sips had said:

‘Please don’t leave me.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, it's been a long time. Thank you for sticking with it! And sorry to make you wait, you guys are unbelievably patient. I'll keep apologising 'til it's done. And I want to thank you for your comments, they help so much you don't even know.   
> So much love,
> 
> Miss Lyan.  
> xxxxx

**Author's Note:**

> Not the most epic title in the world, but I couldn't resist. X


End file.
